


New Years Mission

by FairyNiamh



Series: Holiday Mission [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Thanksgiving Mission & Christmas Mission. A New Year and a new mission... The mission? To get Kakashi to move their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Mission

A/N: Special thanks to [](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/profile)[**cutsycat**](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/) , [](http://drivven.livejournal.com/profile)[**drivven**](http://drivven.livejournal.com/) , and BallroomBlitz for being my betas. Written for [](http://kakashi-morph.livejournal.com/profile)[**kakashi_morph**](http://kakashi-morph.livejournal.com/) Hope you enjoy it hun.  
*Special Notice* There is NO PLOT to this Mission it's 100% pure SMUT! If you want a plot go and read Thanksgiving Mission or Christmas Mission. XD OK Enough with my yacking and ON WITH THE PRON!

 

Naruto was on a new mission and unlike Christmas he had a very short time to achieve it. Short being just today, New Years Eve. He not only wanted Kakashi's New Year's kiss, which he was sure to get, but to move their relationship to the next level, aka; Naruto wanted sex, and he wanted it SOON. It had been five days since Christmas, Five days since he received Kakashi's perverted 'gag gift', and five days since he had first started sleeping in the same bed with his Kashi-koi. He had felt like he was on cloud nine wrapped tightly in the copy-nin's arms while he slept.

Every morning he woke up in bed with him was a small torture. He was always slightly embarrassed to feel the older man's erection poking him in his backside, and when he realized that he had the same problem he was mortified. Though the embarrassment and mortification quickly dissolved into full blown sexual tension. He really wanted to move their relationship to the next level, but was unsure of what or how to make that move.

True, that he had only been able to be blessed with Kakashi's presence and delicious morning erection a grand total of three times. Still, he was getting to the point that those 'toys' were beginning to look more useful than annoying. Especially since he had been partnered with Sai on two short missions and Sai, with his new book in hand, was ALWAYS asking if he thought that this position or that position would be fun. Hell, once he even asked if he could 'practice' with Naruto so he would be able to do it perfectly when he got back to Sasuke. He had to explain to the dense man that HE was taken and that the odds where, that if Sasuke found out about him 'practicing' with anyone other than Sasuke himself, he would probably have a slow and painful sex change operation courtesy of one angry avenger.

Still, some of those positions looked awfully fun and he would have loved to try them out with Kakashi. Except Kakashi was being dense, or that was how Naruto saw it. True that, Naruto was too shy to just blurt out what he wanted, but he had dropped several hints that he wanted to go to the next level. Hints ranging from; asking Kakashi if he would explain how he was supposed to use the 'toys' he had received (which, sadly, earned him a long lecture on HOW to use them, but no demonstration like he really wanted) to rubbing his backside against Kakashi's impressive length while moaning those few mornings they woke up together.

All of these thoughts had two reactions on poor Naruto. The first being; he was blushing so badly that everyone he passed gave him weird looks. The second was a lot more, well troublesome. He was discovering exactly how hard it was to walk with a raging hard on. And wasn't it just his luck that Kakashi was away on a mission for the day? He really needed some relief, and he needed it NOW!

So, with a red face and an erection so hard he could hammer nails in, he made his way to his lonely apartment and to the chest inside hiding his 'toys.' He knew that his right hand would not satisfy his craving this time. He couldn't understand why, but he desperately wanted something INSIDE him. He supposed that he could make a Kage Bushin of himself to help solve his problem, still, losing ones virginity to ones self was, disturbing. Well, that settled that dilemma. He remembered Sai telling him, in great detail, about how stretching the avenger was his favorite thing to do. With a sigh, he picked out the candy cane stripped vibrator and lube then headed for the bed. He quickly made sure his toy had batteries in it and worked, he didn't want to have to stop once he began playing for something as stupid as batteries, then began getting undressed.

After placing the candy colored toy and lube next to his pillow he crawled on the bed and lay flat on his back. He sighed softly as he ran his hands over his torso. He softly raked his nails across his hardening nipples before letting them travel lower so that he could fondle his heavy sack. When he felt his hand drift toward his erection he quickly snatched it away and reached for the toy. He turned it on to the lowest setting and let it travel the path his hands had just traveled. He whimpered as the toy grazed his puckered entrance. It felt so good, but it still wasn't enough.

Setting the, still vibrating, toy to the side and reached to grab the lube. Pouring a generous dollop on his fingers he spread the lube over them and reached down and behind him. He jumped slightly as the cold lubricated finger touched his most intimate place. He took a deep breath and slowly worked his finger in. It didn't feel bad, just a bit weird. After working his finger in and out for a few minutes he carefully inserted another finger into himself. He had winced a bit at that. It was painful, not overly so, just irritatingly so. Still he willed himself to relax as his fingers flexed in and out of his tight entrance.

Once he figured that he was loose enough he took his fingers away with a whimper and grabbed the toy. Onto that he poured another dollop of lube then spread his legs and positioned it in place. He slowly pushed it halfway inside and stilled. It burned a hell of a lot more than his fingers had and he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to handle Kakashi when the time came, because Kakashi was bigger than the vibrating toy that was now halfway inside him. He willed the muscles around the toy to relax before slowly pushing even more of it inside of him. Once the toy was in as far as he would let it go in, he once again stilled and relaxed for just a little bit longer.

He felt his hips buck slightly so he slowly started working the toy in and out of him. He didn't see what all the fuss was about until he grazed the bundle of nerves that were hidden inside of him. He moaned loudly and worked the toy faster, making sure to always hit the spot that made him see stars. He needed just a bit more, so he reached for his erection with his free hand and began to pump it in time with the toy. He was so engrossed in the pleasure he was feeling that he never noticed Kakashi come in and watch him with lust filled eyes.

Kakashi's mission went better than he could have expected and had managed to make it back to the village several hours ahead of schedule. He had thought to surprise Naruto and take him out to eat only to be surprised by the young man. He watched the scene before him very attentively, actually he couldn't move, where Kakashi Jr. wanted to go and play the man himself wanted to continue watching the erotic scene before him. It wasn't until the sweat-covered blond had moaned his name that he made to move.

As quick as lightening he went to Naruto and stilled the boys hand that was working the beautiful erection. Once the blond had opened his eyes and looked at him he managed to growl out, "And whom has been the naughty little boy playing without me?"

Naruto groaned as his ministrations were stopped, he had been so close! When he looked up into the lust filled eyes of the one he wanted he was lost. His lust filled mind told him that Kakashi had said something but what was said was unimportant to him right now, he wanted to reach the utopia that he had been so close to reaching. He reached up and threaded his fingers through the mane of silver in front of him before pulling Kakashi into a toe-curling kiss.

Naruto worked to remove the jounin's clothes while continuing the kiss. He needed to feel Kakashi's skin and more than that he needed Kakashi, now. He tried to show how desperate he was by deepening the kiss, still he wasn't having much luck as the copy-nin only slowed the kiss down.

Once the need for oxygen over powered the need to kiss they broke apart. Breathing heavily Naruto finally voiced his need to his lover to be.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked while reaching down and slightly turning the toy that was inside Naruto.

That was enough to irritate the blond into action. He reached down and quickly removed the toy while wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist and quickly changed their positions. He raised himself off of the man and in record time removed all of the clothing that had been obstructing him from the skin and satisfaction that he desired. Naruto licked his lips as he saw the part of Kakashi that he, at this time, desired the most. A mischievous thought quickly made itself known to him and he decided to do to Kakashi what he had done to him, bring him close enough to release and stop. He took a deep breath and dove for Kakashi's leaking erection. He swallowed as much of the perfect organ as he could and bopped up and down while moaning. Perhaps this would show Kakashi just how much he wanted him. He looked up into lust filled eyes when he heard the lazy man moan loudly. When he felt slim fingers wind into his hair he quickened his ministrations. When he felt the fingers curl he quickly pulled away with a pop.

He heard Kakashi groan in frustration and smirked before throwing Kakashi's question back at him. He watched Kakashi beat his head on the pillow before reaching for the forgotten lube. He smiled and slicked up Kakashi's member before straddling him and lowering himself onto erection. He bit his lip when he felt the burn of being stretched even more than he already was. Still he gladly accepted the slight pain for the pleasure he was sure to feel. Once he had Kakashi fully sheathed he paused and waited for his muscles to relax.

It wasn't long before he felt his muscles adjust to the intrusion, though he was unprepared for his lover to flip him onto his back. Kakashi took his knees and placed them over his shoulders while slowly moving in and out of the willing hole. Both knew that they wouldn't last long thanks to their 'play' earlier, still they were in heaven. It didn't take long for Kakashi to quicken his pace. As his blond was arching into his thrusts, he reached down and started to pump Naruto's erection in time with his thrusts. Moans filled the air as their completion started to reach them.

Naruto screamed his lovers name as he finally found the utopia that had been denied to him earlier. He heard Kakashi moan his name as he felt a rush of warm liquid enter him. After what felt like forever Kakashi pulled his softening organ from Naruto and headed to the bathroom to clean up and to fetch a towel to clean up his lover.

Once they were both cleaned Kakashi collapsed beside Naruto. He looked over to the clock then grinned before swooping down and softly kissing Naruto on his lips. He snuggled the blond closer to him and whispered "Happy New Year." He heard a mumbled reply and snuggled even deeper into the bed. Before sleep claimed them they both thought; "Mission Next Step; Complete."

-Fin-


End file.
